


Tender

by katherineandchompers (greendaisy)



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, well as close to fluff as Morgan gets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greendaisy/pseuds/katherineandchompers
Summary: Morgan is the first to say “I love you.” Prompt for Wayhaven Week 2020.
Relationships: Female Detective/Morgan (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Tender

The road is dark, lit for a few feet at a time by the headlights on the Agency van. Lauren can make out the vague silhouettes of trees flying past the window and the periodic flash of the mile markers, but not much else. The moon and stars—which are usually the best source of light on this stretch of highway—are covered by thick, heavy clouds. Morgan is driving well above the speed limit, but there’s no one else on the road to make that a problem.

The clock on the radio glows green, but otherwise the cab of the car is just as dark as the outside. Lauren is less impressed by the hour, three in the morning, and more impressed that complaining she wanted chicken tenders worked at all. Sure, Morgan likes quiet drives and doesn’t need much sleep, but Lauren hadn’t expected to get anything out of the situation other than the joy of complaining. It was… _sweet_ of her, not a word she would typically apply to Morgan.

Lauren’s train of thought, and the comfortable silence, is broken by Morgan’s voice. 

“I think I love you," she says, both hands gripping the steering wheel. 

"Do you drop that on every girl while they're eating a chicken tender?" Lauren swallows her bite half-chewed. It doesn't go down quite right, but she forces down the need to cough.

"Don't know. I haven't said it to anyone else before." Finally, Lauren does give in, hacking a few times until the itch in her throat settles. Morgan glances over to her, but quickly returns her eyes back to the road. "You know," Morgan gives her signature smirk, but the thick suggestion of her tone is stained with hesitance, "I've got better things you can choke on." 

"Ha," Lauren barks a laugh. "Hit me up once I've finished eating." The innuendo helps settle her. She sags against the back of the chair and dares to eat the next bite of her chicken tender, satisfied that Morgan won’t push her into dealing with another emotional landmine. At least, not just yet.

"When you're finished?" Morgan raises an eyebrow. "I have something much tastier you could be eating instead.”

"High praise from a woman who only tastes herself from _my_ lips.” This time, Lauren laughs a little more earnestly. Morgan finds herself glancing at the smile on Lauren's lips, left behind from her laughter. It only fades when she opens her mouth to speak again, and the mood of the conversation takes another drastic shift in the heavy pause before she speaks. "...I might love you, too." 

Morgan makes a noise of acknowledgement. The car lapses back into silence, but Lauren doesn’t miss the way the tension in Morgan’s shoulders ease. 

Enough mile markers pass for Lauren to finish her food. The crunching sound of the paper bag when she throws away the container it came in sounds almost deafening to Lauren's human ears compared to the quiet hum of the Agency van's engine, but Morgan doesn't seem to react at all until Lauren slides her hand across the console, fingers hovering near Morgan's waist band. Morgan runs her tongue over the top of her lip, expression settling into a smug smirk.Lauren slides her fingers into Morgan's pocket, and eases out the pack of cigarettes inside. She relishes in the disappointment on Morgan's face. It makes holding the filter of the cigarette between her fingers that much more satisfying. Despite the crease of irritation on her expression at having yet another of her cigarettes stolen, Lauren hears the familiar click of a lighter. 

"Thanks," Lauren says, bringing the end of her cigarette to the tiny flame. She puts her feet up on the dashboard and slouches further down in the passenger seat, exhaling the smoke of her first drag with a pleasured sigh. Morgan arches a brow.

"I could make you moan louder than that," she offers. Her intent, as always, is unmistakably clear.

"There's a rest stop three miles up the road," Lauren suggests.

"Or we could do it right here."

"As much as I like the idea of making someone write 'finger fucking' on an official accident report, I almost died the last time." Morgan responds with a single, breathy laugh. Satisfied, Lauren slouches even further into the passenger seat and takes a drag of her cigarette. 

Morgan takes the exit for the rest stop abruptly. The force of it pushes Lauren against the door and heat continues to pool between her legs. The sharp turn into the parking spot is just as aggressive. Lauren unbuckles her seatbelt as soon as the car settles. Her climb over the console to straddle Morgan’s thighs is well-practiced. Morgan assists by getting her hands on Lauren’s ass as soon as possible. 

“You mean a lot to me,” Lauren whispers. The intensity of the kiss Morgan gives in return tells Lauren everything she needs to know. 

**Author's Note:**

> Have you mistakenly endeared yourself to Lauren Jenkins? Do you want to yell at me on Tumblr? Concisely find my fan creations at katherineandchompers or, if you also like screenshots of other interactive fiction, check out my main at deepinotomehell. Thanks for reading my fic!


End file.
